Maybe: THE PROPOSAL
by Anonymousow
Summary: Remy asks Cameron an important question... but the blonde refuses to answer : Fluff. One-Shot. Cameron/Thirteen CHAPTER 2 CONTINUATION FINAL CHAPTER is up! : Sequel to this will be VANAMO's 'I DO'. check that out! :
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I haven't posted in a mega while... I'm a bit rusty as you can tell by this fic... hopefully you can't tell but anyway yeah it's off the top of my head. Hope you guys enjoy it... :) Sorry for any grammatical, vocabularical (new word) errors and... errors.**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction  
Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen  
Rating: K+**

**Maybe**

Norah Jones' Come Away With Me played softly from Remy's stereo sitting on one of her bedside tables. The brunette doctor was lounging lazily on the bed with an arm around her girlfriend.

Allison was resting half her body on Remy and subconsciously rubbing her bare leg against the brunette's. The blonde closed her eyes and breathed out a comfortable sigh against her girlfriend's neck.

Remy twirled Allison's blonde locks with her fingers as she watched the ceiling fan spin slowly above them.

"Allison?" Remy started softly.

"Mm?"

"If I... were to ask you to marry me now... hypothetically... would you say yes?"

Cameron opened her eyes in slight shock and lifted her head to look at the brunette who was still focusing on the ceiling fan.

She cocked an eyebrow upwards, "Are you asking me to marry yo-"

"No... I said hypothetically... like IF... IF i were to ask you... you would... say yes... right?" Remy mumbled with uncertainty.

Cameron chuckled, "How's this different from asking me to marry you later?"

"It's different because..." Remy paused as she searched for the right way to put her thoughts into words, "...because I would ask you properly... not on the bed... not so... randomly..."

Cameron couldn't help but grin and blush a little knowing Remy was thinking of popping the question. She leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Was that a yes?" Remy asked again a second after her girlfriend broke the kiss.

Cameron smirked and lowered her head, burying her face back into Remy's neck, "Maybe." She mumbled cheekily.

"No maybe! Yes or no, Allison... would, not will, would you marry me?"

"Why do you want to know?" Cameron chuckled and kissed Remy's neck lightly.

"Because I... I just want to be sure... that you'll say yes. I don't do things until I'm certain I'll get the answer I want." Remy explained, "I want you to say yes when I ask you for real..."

Cameron lifted her head again, "What kind of logic is that? If I were to say yes now, it kinda ruins everything doesn't it? You might as well just ask me here and now..."

The blonde lowered her head and sighed.

"Well I don't want to ask you here and now..." Remy stubbornly replied.

"Well then what if I asked you to marry me now?" Cameron asked, frustrated.

"You can't do that..." Remy chuckled dryly.

"Why!" Cameron exclaimed as her head shot up.

"Because you're not allowed to... I'm the one who should be doing the asking."

"Why? Cause you're like "THE GUY" in this relationship?" Allison asked sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I am!" Remy shot back.

"So you're saying women can't ask men to marry them?" Allison asked defensively.

"No, they can't. It's more romantic if the guy does it!" Remy argued.

"Huh. I so did not expect you to be so... traditional." Allison furrowed her eyebrows.

Remy smirked at her cute girlfriend, "Yes, i'm a traditional hopeless romantic... deal with it."

Allison pursed her lips in annoyance, "Whatever... I'm not gonna give you an answer... not until you ask me for real."

Remy sighed in defeat and smiled, "Well... just so you know...I'm going to ask you to marry me soon...not telling you when but when that day comes... I really want you to say yes... because I've already said yes."

Allison blushed furiously and smiled into a kiss.

"And... what if... I say no..." The blonde teased in between kisses.

Remy chuckled softly, "Nah, you're going to say yes..."


	2. THE PROPOSAL

**So you guys asked for a proposal... here you gooo... i do however like to apologise in advance if this proposal wasn't what you guys had in mind... also i apologise if it's too cheesy... and i apologise for any errors made... and lastly, i apologise for using both 'Cameron' and 'Allison' because my brain is so messed up, i couldn't choose which one to stick to lol. Dedicated to all you readers :D hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, check out Vanamo's 'I Do'... coz that's the awesome sequel to this! :D**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction  
Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen  
Rating: T**

**Maybe: The Proposal**

A week after Remy's pre-proposal proposal, the brunette took Allison to a nice park. They spent the day strolling hand-in-hand, taking pictures, having a quaint picnic lunch and playing with other people's dogs.

Allison had initially thought the brunette was going to propose there and then. The weather was beautiful and the atmosphere was simply perfect. However, Remy did not ask Allison to marry her that day. The blonde was slightly disappointed but decided to let her girlfriend do it at her own time. She'll just have to wait... patiently...

Another week had passed with nothing eventful happening due to the amount of work both of them had. The only time they had spent together that week was a pizza dinner they had shared together at home.

Remy went to bed straight after dinner, too tired for sex, too tired for anything really. She wasn't too tired, however, when her phone rang just after she had fallen asleep. Remy picked it up, to Cameron's surprise, and left the bedroom to talk to whoever it was.

"Who was that?" The blonde asked as Remy returned.

"Cuddy... she wanted to know some stuff... nothing important" Remy gestured tiredly and plopped back down on the bed, "Night..."

Cameron noticed the vagueness in Remy's reply but decided to drop it since both of them were tired, "I love you." She said softly and got a reply in the form of light snoring.

Three weeks after the pre-proposal proposal, the girls finally had some alone time.

Cameron moaned as her girlfriend nipped her neck while running her hands eagerly over her body. The blonde pulled Remy into a passionate kiss, as if she hadn't kissed her all week. Remy returned it hungrily, shoving her tongue in deeper eliciting a loud moan from her girlfriend. Things were getting hot and heated when the brunette's blackberry began vibrating.

Remy broke the kiss and glanced at the caller id flashing on her phone, "I've got to take this..." she said and got off the bed to leave the room.

"What? Remy!" Cameron called after her in frustration, "God!" Remy would usually ignore a phone call when they were in the middle of something. The blonde was starting to get worried; was her girlfriend cheating on her? She gasped at her thoughts and immediately scolded herself for not trusting her girlfriend.

Remy returned about 15 minutes later and smirked when she saw her girlfriend lying down, facing away from her. She slipped into bed slowly and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her earlobe as she did.

"Goodnight." The brunette whispered and closed her eyes.

Cameron opened her eyes, "I love you..." the blonde turned to face her girlfriend, "...you know that, right?"

Remy smiled sweetly, "I know..." she chuckled softly, "and I love you too..." she leaned in for a kiss, "I love you so much..."

Cameron grinned and snuggled closer, sighing into the warm embrace before falling asleep.

The next week, Remy took her girlfriend to a nice fancy French restaurant situated on a rooftop on a high-rise building somewhere in the city. Allison made sure to wear something gorgeous.

"Today's the day..." The blonde told herself as she looked into her dressing mirror, "Yes, I do want to become Mrs. Allison Hadley, I will marry you, Remy Hadley..." Allison couldn't stop herself from grinning and blushing; she calmed herself down before leaving the room to where Remy was waiting for her.

The open-air restaurant had candles hanging for lights and a live jazz band playing, it was incredibly romantic. Allison breathed in the fresh air and glanced up every few minutes to admire the beautiful night sky littered with thousands of stars.

"This is nice..." The blonde commented and smirked at her girlfriend. She had butterflies in her stomach knowing the brunette was going to pop the question that night.

Remy smiled, "Yeah Cuddy recommended it actually..." she flipped open her menu, "...apparently, they have really good duck here."

"Oh yeah?" Cameron replied but continued to smile cheekily at her girlfriend as she sipped her glass of red wine.

The brunette lowered her menu a little and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing nothing..." Cameron said innocently as she waved the brunette away before picking up her menu to hide her grin.

Remy ignored her and checked her blackberry for any new messages.

They both ordered their food which came relatively quickly. Soon, Remy and Allison were already half way through their dessert and the blonde was getting impatient. She thought Remy was going to propose maybe during the main course.

She was hoping to find a ring buried inside her crème brulee; she envisioned herself putting a spoonful of the delicious dessert in her mouth only to bite down on something hard and round and spitting it out to find a diamond-encrusted engagement ring. Allison also frequently swirled her wine around, hoping to hear a "TING" sound if Remy had dropped a ring inside without her looking.

None of that happened. Remy had spent almost half the night playing with her stupid blackberry which Allison found incredibly annoying. It was as if the little black device was getting more attention than her- and on their engagement night! That was just plain insincere on Remy's part.

The blonde frowned as she ate her last spoonful of crème brulee. She slowly chewed it and rolled it around her mouth, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the ring was in that last bit of dessert.

"What are you doing? Aren't you a little old to be playing with your food?" Remy joked and chuckled at how silly the blonde looked chewing.

Allison furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance; oh God she was pissed off, "Can you please get the damn bill now."

Remy raised an eyebrow sensing the blonde's anger in her voice, "You're in a hurry to go somewhere?"

"Yes, I want to go home now." The blonde crossed her arms.

"Umm, okay i'll... get the bill... Allison, are you o-"

"I'll wait by the car." Allison cut her off and left.

Remy sat there dumbfounded for a second before waving the waiter over for the bill. She quickly paid it and took the lift down to where her car was parked.

Allison was leaning against the car, arms crossed and fuming.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Remy asked as she walked towards the car.

"Why don't YOU tell me what's wrong!" Allison spat.

Remy rubbed her forehead, trying to calm herself down, she didn't want to start a fight, "Allison... just tell me what's going on, please."

"It's been A MONTH, Remy... A month since you told me you were going to ask me to marry you..."

"Yeah and I-" The brunette started but was cut off when her blackberry started ringing.

"And that DAMN PHONE of yours! It's been taking over your life for the past month! You're having an affair aren't you!" Cameron's voice broke as tears filled her eyes.

Remy picked up the phone, "Yeah, okay we'll be right over." She whispered just soft enough so that the blonde couldn't hear.

Cameron began crying uncontrollably after Remy had the nerve to pick up her phone when they were in the middle of something like this.

Remy sighed and shook her head, "Get in the car please, Allison, please... calm down and please get in the car and I'll explain everything okay?"

The next few minutes spent in the car were awkward ones as Allison couldn't stop crying and rambling (at the same time) incoherently about how much she loved Remy, how she would forgive her if she really was cheating on her and that damn phone of Remy's and how she will try to understand if Remy stopped sex to pick up the phone next time. She didn't even care where their car was heading to as she wailed and rambled on. Remy was trying hard to calm her girlfriend down, reassuring her every few seconds that she loved her too and that she wasn't cheating.

Soon, Remy pulled the car over.

"Where are we?" Cameron sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes and looked out the car window.

Her eyes widened, "MUM!" she exclaimed in surprise and ran out the car to hug her mum and then her dad. They dropped their luggage and hugged their beloved daughter back.

"Darling!" Cameron's mum laughed excitedly as she squeezed her daughter.

"MUM! DAD! W-What are you guys doing here!" Cameron asked jumping up and down and gesturing wildly; she hadn't seen her parents in a long while.

"Well, our plane got delayed. We were supposed to join you and Remy for dinner..." Cameron's dad explained.

"We didn't want to miss this..." Mum looked at Cameron with eager eyes before looking behind the blonde.

Cameron turned around, suddenly remembering she came to the airport with Remy. There was nobody in front of her when she turned around, but there was somebody kneeled down at her feet.

She looked down and immediately covered her mouth with both her hands, her widened eyes beginning to tear again, when she saw Remy on one knee, smiling sweetly up at her.

Remy reached into her pocket and pulled out a small dark red velvet box.

"Oh God, Remy..." Cameron gasped as her girlfriend opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

Remy grinned at Cameron's tear-stained red face, a surprised expression plastered on it.

The brunette felt herself getting overwhelmed; she held back her tears and started, "Allison Cameron..."

Cameron choked out a soft "yes, Remy?" as her heart began to race.

"...From the moment I met you... I swore to myself that I would... make you mine someday..." Remy said in a shaky voice as her eyes became wetter; she took a deep breath to steady her breathing and calm her thumping heart "... Will you be mine and marry me?"

Cameron did not hesitate and began nodding profusely, laughing through her tears as she did, "Yes... yes I will marry you... a thousand times yes."

The blonde pulled Remy up and into a long lip-lock as her parents plus other bystanders began cheering for the newly-engaged couple.

"I love you... future Mrs Hadley." Remy smirked and kissed her again.

Cameron grinned, "So all those phone calls and messages... were to my parents?"

"I wouldn't dare ignore my fiancé's parents' phone calls! Also... I'm sorry I couldn't propose in that beautiful restaurant... I wanted to do it front of them..."

Cameron laughed and kissed Remy to show that she didn't care about the restaurant, "I love you."

Remy broke the embrace to hug Allison's parents, thanking them for their blessings.

"Shall we go celebrate with drinks at the hotel?" Cameron's dad suggested.

Remy laughed, "Hell yeah! I need a drink after that car ride..."

Cameron rolled her eyes and smacked her playfully. The girls then helped load Cameron's parents' luggage into Remy's car before they left for the hotel for a night of celebration.

**AND. THE END.**

**I apologise for the length of this.**

**I apologise for apologising so much.**


End file.
